She is my Huntress
by MKSakura
Summary: I've changed, from being human to a creature my dear Mikan despises. And I hate myself. Mikan cannot be Ruka's or Tsubasa's. Because She Is My Huntress. Vampires thirsts for Human love and battles against their own kind, rebel against their family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!

Mikan-kawaii-sakura is back on track. And with a new story that will rips out your heart. Just joking. I'm talking nonsense, aren't I?

I'm back with new story, yet again, I'm happy spreading the news around. And, and don't you worry, I'll continue my other stories, well, actually I'm writing them, one at a time. I'm just so excited about this.

You've got to love this one. I'll bet.

This story will have love complex, triangle, square and new characters.

I ever wrote songs and I might put it up here. Feel free to comment, review it. Wait. PLEASE REVIEW! **Gakuen Alice does not belong to me!**

**She is my Huntress.**

Prologue:

I hate vampire.

I always dislike them, very much, but I don't know why I flinch whenever I see blood. My eyes just glisten whenever I see that liquid flowing from somebody else's. I always careful not to get mine, though.

I didn't get this kind of feeling often until I turned 17.

"_Ne Natsume, happy birthday!" My girlfriend approaches me with a hug. I hug her back. "Thanks, Mikan." I whisper back to her ear. We're secretly in dating and pretty much you called a secret relationship; both of our parents disapprove our relationship on the right second we told them. _

_Put that aside now, I want to enjoy the moment._

_I kiss her lips softly, holding her waist. She moves back few steps when I lean on her as she lean her back to our favorite tree. That's when she stops kissing me back, "ouch." She closes her eyes; I look at her, "What's wrong? "I ask her and touch both of her cheeks._

"_My foot, I think I step on something, a glass maybe, or a stick, it hurts." Mikan's eyes started to draw out tears. "Shhh, Shhh, let me check." I wipe away her tears. I kneel down to check on her foot, she oblige when I motion her to sit down._

_She took of her right shoe and peel off her sock. True, it is a glass. Then my eyes act itself, toward the blood, I look at it intensely. "Natsume, are you alright? You're eyes are scary." Mikan look at me. "I... I'm fine." I said, I don't know whether I'm lying or telling the truth. For sure, I'm not okay at this moment._

"_You're bleeding, just a small blister, it's glass." I told her. "Can you take it off?" she asks worriedly. "Yeah." I assure her. Carefully I lift her right foot to get better look so I can easily take it out. _

_My hand trembles, as if I'm having nervous breakdown. I shook away that thought. I try to get the blister out, but I just can't I flinch as I see the red liquid flowing slowly, wets the grass. I try to , to get that glass out_

_I take out my tie form my pocket and take the tiny bit glass out. I made it. But my eyes act again, the blood in my hand scares me. Mikan hug me as a thank you. This time, I didn't hug her back, however, I was stun; I lick the blood._

_I seems so thirsty. Yet I lick another drips, Mikan caught me. "Natsume, what are you doing?" seeing her eyes widen and shock expression, I suddenly snap. _

_HECK WHAT AM I DOING?_

_I realized I was doing something she very hates. She run away with words keep playing in my mind like a broken radio, "Natsume, If you're a vampire, I'm afraid we have to be apart"_

"_I regret loving you."_

Mikan Sakura.

I love her very much, she kept avoiding me and it's been a year since that night happened.

Also that night, my parents told me the very reason they disapprove my relationship with Mikan.

I'm a vampire. And she's not. They know I'm having hard time eversince.

The creature both Mikan and myself hate, despise, disgust and forever we detested. vampire. I'm a vampire and I hate myself. I'm in love with Mikan, whose parents are about to tell her that she is the one who is going to capture and kill me, because, she was born as a Vampire Huntress. That's where it all started. The chase, the killing, and the love story.

Our love may be not meant to be nor our destiny to be one soul but I will hate myself for not loving her. I will let myself be killed by her than others. Only she will have my heart. Stab it with wood stick, yet I don't mind dying in her arm.

Because she's alone, is my huntress.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

How was it? That's just the prologue. Wait for the next chapter, okay? Soon, soon, soon!

Bye bye!

Love,

Mikan-Kawaii-sakura.


	2. Note

Hello everybody!

Here's an author note. Please read, do not skip.

First of all, I would like to apologize for being such indescribable author; I would like to say a million sorry, if that isn't enough, times it by six.

Second of all, I would like to know which story of mine you would like for me to continue, so that I won't waste my time on the stories that you did not preferred, your favorite the better.

Third of all, please add my facebook, MikanKawaii Sakura, there, we can know each other more deeply, author and ready, sounds fun right?

Lastly, please go to my profile, my fanfic profile, not facebook profile, and please do the poll, You can either comment or vote. I am very pleased if you do so.

So, choose your favorite!

+ Never the rose without the prick

+ Me dear Black Cat

+ She is my Huntress

+ Entering Sakura Academy

+ The Mikan Doll

+ My Lover is my enemy?

*Your Faithfull,*

Mikan-Kawaii-Sakura

Oct 13th 2011.


End file.
